From the perspective of an energy consumption distribution in a mobile communication network system, a base station facility takes up the largest proportion up to 90% of energy consumption and a core network facility, a network administration device and other devices take up only no more than 10% of energy consumption throughout the mobile network. A primary base station device takes up approximately 50% and an air conditioner and other heat sinks in a facility house take up approximately 45% of energy consumption in the base station facility.
In order to lower energy consumption and build a green mobile communication network, the following three technical aspects are primarily taken into account:
1. In terms of a design for the primary base station device, a high-efficiency digital power amplifiers and other new technologies are applied, a distributed base station, a large-capacity base station and other new products are introduced, more flexibility deployment is supported, a plurality of systems are applicable, and the utilization ratio of a hardware facility is improved;
2. In terms of building of the facility house, the base station is altered with intelligent ventilation, e.g., a direct ventilation application, self-heat radiation, etc., an integrated facility house is adopted, and a requirement of the facility house on the heat sinker is lowered; and
3. In terms of an energy source application, the proportion of solar power, wind power, methane and other green and clear energy sources is improved.
Particularly the energy-saving design and application of the primary base station device is crucial. With effectively lowered energy consumption of the primary base station device, the dependency of the device upon an environment of the facility house can also be lowered effectively, and a load of a supporting power source and the air conditioner of the facility house can be lowered greatly, thereby further lowering effectively the total energy consumption.
Throughout the primary base station device, the majority of energy is consumed by a power amplifier of a base station transmitter, and how to lower the energy consumption and heat generation of the power amplifier while guaranteeing a linearity index of the power amplifier is crucial for lowering the energy consumption of the entire device and saving energy.
For the purpose of energy saving and lowered consumption, fined management of resources has to be performed throughout network management of mobile communication, for example, disabling of some carrier frequencies may be considered in some areas with a relatively small number of users in a specific period of time (e.g. 10 p.m. to 5 a.m.) while satisfying an essential communication demand to thereby lower energy consumption effectively.
The technical development has imposes a higher energy-saving requirement on fined management of a mobile communication system. How to manage energy consumption of a base station device more finely and to lower unnecessary energy consumption will become an important task in designing and implementing the system in the future. An Long Term Evolution (LTE) system will be increasingly applied as a next-generation mobile communication system in the future, and lowered energy consumption of the LTE system will be significant to build a green mobile communication network.